Baron Gonzer's Traversal Guide
'THIS IS AN UNFORMATTED DUMP OF ANOTHER DOCUMENT NOT A REAL ARTICLE ' Currencies of the Realm: Since the early years of the Asmodean Dominion the Continent has used a strictly regulated trimetallic currency with all coins mandated at a half-ounce of the pure metal. Coin-clipping and counterfeiting are not punished in the traditional brutal fashion under our Dragonborn benefactors but are still dealt with harshly. During the Dominion the use of coins other than Guilders by any but tieflings was punished the same way. The Guilder: copper coins that may be issued by any officially licensed guild, bears the Bahamutan Crest on one side and typically the guild’s arms on the other. Dominion-era coins have the profile of Asmodeus on one side and some symbolic representation of a conquest, crushed rebellion or great work on the other side. Few of these are still in circulation that have not been melted down and recast into Bahamutan Imperial coins, but are plentiful in antiquities collections. The Silver Penny: The restriction of non-tieflings to copper guilders resulted both in the rise of promissory notes and shortages of copper. After the Liberation, this shortage was alleviated by Zax’s introduction of recast pfennigs (the rude silver tokens made by the Hobgoblin lords of the Solar Continent) as a tenth-ounce silver coin, equivalent to a guilder, in areas where copper was so scarce that guilders were more valuable when melted down and sold as metal. Pennies, being silver guilders, typically have markings identical to copper guilders and are of the same width, stamped thin or layered over lead (making them popular with counterfeiters). The Municipal Ducat: silver coins minted by chartered cities and high nobles. They have a Bahamutan Crest on one side and typically the arms of the issuing authority on the other, or some other symbo. For example the Corbex ducat has, predictably, a crow. These were originally issued by the Dukes of the Dominion, hence “ducat” referring to the Infernal for “of/from a Duke”. The Imperial Sovereign: gold coins originating from the Imperial mint. The Bahamutan Crest is on one side and the name of the current Priest-Emperor with a representation of a story of Bahamutan myth, a triumph of Zax, or relevant symbol such as a crossed sword and bundle of herbs is on the other. Because these tend to sit in treasuries rather than circulate, a large proportion of old Dominion sovereigns remain. ' ' Foreign Currencies: These are coinages that are standardized at one ounce and of pure metal by long agreement or convention. The Dwarven Thaler: platinum coins, used mostly in trade between the Dominion or Empire and Deepdelve, rarely in private possession. Each run of thalers is unique, usually featuring intricate Dwarvish script and abstract designs. Shape, side duality and interior holes vary widely. The most valuable of them have gemstones worked in and are prized as artpieces and rarely as currency, not being subject to the ounce standardization. These are not used domestically among dwarves, platinum having little value to them beyond its immutability, hence the name “thaler” deriving from the Dwarvish for “valley” as in “that which is traded out into the valley”. The Elven Sol: these ancient “coins” (beads in truth) are not one ounce, but about three-eighths of an ounce of electrum, but are standardized with Imperial currency at the rate of two per sovereign (or five ducats per sol). They are oblong and covered in Elvish script patterned into whorls and twists or floral patterns, typically passages of Elven mythology. A few are still made new in the remaining Sun Elf city-states, but most are retaken as loot from campaigns in the ruins of the Solar Continent. The Chasm Crystal: these angular quartz coins have the arms of Chasm City expertly cut into them by its master gemcutters, and the value in ducats and/or sovereigns on the obverse. They are used extensively in the White Desert and in trade with the dwarves. The impossibility of coin clipping or debasement is the origin of the saying “sure as crystal”, which takes on an ironic note when one shatters. They are much lighter than coins of base metal, adding to their popularity with traders in the south. The Pfennig: These silver coins are not actually standardized, being made by the Hobgoblins, and are often debased and of varying weight. However, the Imperial Treasury will buy up pfennigs in bulk regardless of quality, a practice subsidized by the Elven Cities to encourage campaigning on the Solar Continent. ' ' The Notable Cities of the Known World, starting from the upper most Northwest and continuing to the Southeasternmost edge of the Lunar Continent ' ' Hundredfalls Population: formerly 1200 (not including about 800 seasonal residents), now 200, majority tiefling Named for the numerous waterfalls from the Arrgid River that power its cliffside mills. On the west side of the river is the Iounic University campus and graveyard, on the right side the now-burned remains of the once prosperous city. Places of Note: The Burning Bandit: the newly rebuilt public house, occasionally featuing the famed bard Turshiss, Master of the Hurdy Gurgy. The Iounic University: students and faculty depleted since the Undeath Valley Famine, new Chancellor is the sorcerer Mordikai. Features an astronomical observatory, library, alchemical garden and menagerie of exotic fauna. It is famous for its anthropological research on the hill dwarves and orcs and infamous for its necromantic research, and remains the only place where it is permitted to practice that nefarious magic. The Traveller’s Shrine: an roadside pillar-shrine to Fharlaghan the wandering god, said to have been visited and blessed by the god himself (an impossible folk tale of course). The Keep: a tall fortress that houses the city guard (now a small militia force) and currently the Governor of the province and his retinue. Excellent example of late Dominion fortification. ' ' Port Arrgus: Population: formerly 6000, now 900, evenly human, halfling and tiefling since exodus of most humans and other races previous to revocation of the tieflings’ exile The only walled settlement in Undeath Valley and its first, in the brackish delta where the tiefling navigator Lord Arrgus made landfall. It is the only place in Undeath Valley that can truly claim the title of city. Since the famine it has been the site of much chaos, made worse by the Yuan-Ti Conspiracy. Passage is currently difficult to obtain but the grain relief ships are often willing to take on extra hands. Places of Note: The Imperial Tower: the only one in Undeath Valley and the most recently constructed. Its Bahamutan decor is made of dwarf- and orc-wrought bronze and kept well shined. The famine interrupted the regular feasts that were once held here for city residents, but the residents have stoically continued the tradition in the public square outside. The Pantheon: directly opposite of the main entrance to the Imperial Tower, this Pantheon was the very first built by our Dragonborn benefactors. Its simple design and proportions became the template for most of the Pantheons built be subsequent Hierophants to commemorate their accession to the Platinum Throne. The Temple of the Sea Gods: Predating the Pantheon and an inspiration for its concept, this temple is more of a museum of shrines to every deity a sailor could petition. Its token shrine to Bahamut is outside of the temple building on its lawn in respect to its historical integrity. The Sandbar: this is not an inn but a strictly a tavern, and while far from the only it is indubitably the biggest and best in the Port. It is built within a renovated warehouse and has tables large enough to host the entire crews of all but Imperial vessels. Since the famine and decline of shipping it is eerily empty, but still the most popular drinking and eating establishment. Formerly there were many inns and boarding houses that operated in Port Arrgus, but since the famine these have all been either abandoned or closed for business. If you have the misfortune to be seeking lodgings in Port Arrgus, simply speak to any of the more amiable residents and they shall direct you to an abandoned house with functional locks, of which there are many. Some are quite sumptuous, their owners having left behind much furniture in their haste to depart. ' ' Hellwood Village: Population: 600, almost wholly tiefling This logging town was founded after the fall of the Tiefling Dominion due to the building demand after their exile to Undeath Valley. It is a magnificent example of the fully developed Dominion tiefling architecture and engineering at its most utilitarian and rustic. On the ground there is but a stables, lumber mill, warehouse and stacks of lumber. The village proper is a series of stout wooden platforms and houses built around and within the giant redwoods that make up the Hellwood. The trouble taken to sleep above the ground reflects the habits of moon elves and indicates the danger of the Hellwood, so named for its lethal abundance of wildlife mundane and mystic (and not the presence of tieflings as is often mistakenly thought). Places of Note: The Creaky Branch: the first public house any visitor will encounter, thanks to its location beside the only entry-elevator of the Village. It is also the largest and used for the majority of public functions. The Tops: This refined dining establishment is built upon the tip of the tallest tree within the village, allowing a patron to look out over a sea of redwood tree tops on one side and the sea proper on the other. Its proprietor and head chef is a sun elf named Dremmoixelios who is a master with wild game and has a series of excellent cookbooks on sale at his establishment. The Coven: Outside of Hundredfalls’ University and the trinket shops of Port Arrgus this is the only place to purchase magical crafts within Undeath Valley. The Coven is not merely a store, it is a venerable institution of tiefling witches who work to keep the village and its foresters safe. ' ' Port Hackmore: Population: 22,000, 36,000 since exodus from Undeath Valley, mostly human and halfling The first thing anyone who visits this port will see is the gargantuan gilded statue of Captain Hackmore standing astride the docks, gleaming in the sun. Those inclined to who can stand the long journey may visit the interior of the statue and look out from peepholes in its head at the view. This city is the last major point of civilization to the west on the Continent: beyond are forests full of moon elves and goblins, and hills and swamps of nomadic and occasionally troublesome humans and orcs. Places of Note: The Temple of Heironeus and Bahamut: The cult of Heironeus were early and eager supporters of our Dragonborn benefactor’s liberation and this temple displays that historic relationship. Heironeus was not a god permitted permanent temples by the Tiefling Dominion and so this building was built partly in celebration of that liberation. Its central chamber is ringed with murals depicting the landing of Zax Bahamut-Blessed and his army at Palatanya on the east end, and the uprising of the people of Port Hackmore against the Dominion (led by priests of Heironeus, with other gods given token appearances in the background, for this is no Pantheon) on the west, intermediary panels showing famous events of the war and meeting in the middle with the liberation of Port Hackmore after its 500 day siege and the submission of the last Asmodean Priest-King to Zax Bahamut-Blessed and the High Priest Golios who later comissioned this temple. The central idol is an immaculate mixed-metal statue of the two gods standing together in triumph with the body of Asmodeus, represented in black basalt as a terrible-visaged tiefling, lying defeated at their feet. The statue was comissioned from Jokoroni sun elf smiths years after the completion of the temple and finished decades later. A subtle detail of the statue to be looked for is the eyes of the gods - all are delicately polished gemstones, but the left onyx eye of Asmodeus is flawed. This is the sort of imperfection in sun elf art that tends to be symbolic or metaphor but nobody has ever found a satisfactory explanation. The Drunken Narwhal: This inn is not the city’s finest, or largest, or rowdiest or cheapest, but it is the most interesting. It is full of whimsical taxidermy of a variety of animals, mostly beasts of the sea. Newcomers to the bar will be pressed by regulars to take their first drink from the silvered skull of a sea dragon. The visitor should comply with cheer even if they are afeared of the morbid for the skull is in fact a pure silver cup of sun elf-make. The preserved triton head that will be offered afterwards is truly a triton’s head however and nobody will think the less of you if you decline. Old Mary’s: If all you wish is a restful night then seek out this inn by the docks. Unlike every other dockside establishment it is wholly dedicated to peace and quiet. Liquor may be had but rowdiness will be met with Old Mary’s displeasure, which is to be avoided at any cost. Rumors abound she is an old seawitch but do not ask her of it. The Clubbed Seal: This inn is the city’s largest, rowdiest and cheapest. Grog flows freely and prostitutes ply their trade openly. It is listed only so that respectable people know to avoid it. Hackmore’s Chophouse: This eatery was founded a century ago by the last heir of the great explorer with the remains of his fortune. It is awash with historical knick-knacks and knowledgeable bards, and is an ideal destination for the tourist. The White, Red, and Black Basilicas: The central market has three granite basilicas of those colors intermixed with open squares given over to street diversions, foot peddlers and beggars. The basilicas themselves are divided up by type - the black basilica is bulk wholesale, where shipments of grain, copper and lumber from Undeath valley are traded for coin, bullion and palettes of goods. The white basilica is the “normal” market, full of food, pottery, clothing, spices, cosmetics, all the necessities and luxuries of life, and well worth a visit just for the aromas. The red basilica is heavily guarded and warded, being full of magic of all varities. This is well worth a visit as the wards allow vendors to safely demonstrate magics without any danger. Fine weapons and armor are also sold within the red basilica (or by lot at the black basilica). The College of Arms and Letters: This campus is built around a small tourney field and a sizable theater, both of which are worth visiting as a spectator in their own rights. The college itself is as active as it is informal, with classes being short and tuition low due to ticket revenue. As a result it is the most publically accessible degree-granting institutuion on the Continent. ' ' Olmshire Population: 20,000, mostly halfling and human, some gnome and orc communities Olmshire is less of a city than it is a tightly packed collection of farming and market villages. Grand orchards, fields and parks separate tight clusters of rustic buildings around market squares. It is unwalled, relying on the nearby Castle Forkpeak’s knights and the forest’s moon elves for protection. The dispersed nature of Olmshire would be frustrating for the tourist if not for the proliferation of toll carriages subsidized by the city council. Notable Places: The Agrarian College and Church of Ehlonna: This combined temple and university has saved the land from innumerable pestilences and famines. Most interesting for the non-agriculturally inclined tourist are its floral test gardens and culinary facilities. The Green Man: This public house was grown from trees in the moon elf fashion. Its ales are reknowned through the region and it’s one of the few export breweries on the Continent. Green Man Stout and Pale can be found as far afield as Bahamutaga and Jokoron. The pub itself serves up hearty meals and provides a warm common room at a reasonable price. The Butchered Devil: This is the rowdiest tavern in the roughest district, frequented by farmhands, freebooters and vagabonds. Preserved heads of tiefling lords are kept about as decoration and scrupulously labelled. Any given patron can tell you a dozen wrongs each head’s ancestors did to their family. The Golden Cornucopia: This is by far the most opulent and impressive eating house, but it is not the best. If you have more money than taste it is ideal. Folsom’s Rest: This public house provides fine room and board and the most excellent pies of any variety. It has a central stage for musical acts that occasionally sees moon elf bards. The Grove of Obad-Hai: This wild section of the town is the only thing resembling a civilized temple to the inscrutable god of nature. Moon elves and druids tend to it but will not respond to petitions for aid like traditional temples. ' ' Reedshire Population: 17,500, mostly human and orc The marshy farms surrounding this port town give it an ever-present mist every night, even at the height of summer. There are more canals than streets within the city walls and often gods will pass straight from riverboat to ship without ever touching land. It is has the distinction of being the last area that Gom conquered, and the center of town features an ancient granite statue of him in traditional Old Locaran style. It is kept well tended by the town council and some of the local orcs treat him as a demigod and give a harvest festival every year that is worth seeing if one happens to be in the area. Notable Places: The Staggering Stag: This public house began as a hunting lodge and still carries that identity. It has fine taxidermy of exotic beasts and is a popular destination for big game hunters. Their wine selection is the best west of the Imperial city. Madame Rozmerta’s: This inn is as disreputable establishment as you will find in Reedshire, which is to say that a handful of the servers have immodest clothing. Church of St. Cuthbert: The spire of this church is visible for miles above the treetops surrounding the city, and its interior does not disappoint with its fine stained glass. If only the rest of the cult was as pleasant as this church! Be prepared to tithe heavily or face a tongue lashing. Temple of Pelor: In a city dominated by mist it is no surprise the sun god receives the most prayer. This brass-domed temple sits at the southern edge of the largest market square and doubles as the main hospital. Its white marble columns are carved with Elvish script detailing Pelor’s great battle with Nerull which sundered the land and created the Sea of Moscarno. Its priests are eager to commission traveller’s to carry blessed cures with them if they will submit to a geas to spread them freely to those in need. Powerful enchantments serve to purify the water of the canals which pass through it and provide a measure of prevention against pestilence, and also an excellent bathing facility. The Amphitheather: Build on the only high, dry ground in the city, this stone amphitheater is a marvel of old Dominion architecture. It has since been decorated with elegant Bahamutan symbols in silver and steel. Its lowered stage can be flooded with water for mock sea battles, which happen regularly to celebrate Gom’s final conquest. ' ' Wimbly Population: 26,000, mostly human and halfling The port town of Wimbly has the historical distinction of being the capital city of the Conqueror Gom during most of his reign. Its inner dwarf-wrought walls are testament to this glory. Its outer walls were built at the height of the Tiefling Conquests, and their Dominion sigils have since been replaced by images of Bahamut. The Imperial Tower: This is the first of the Imperial Towers built, the Dominion having ended its conquests and turned to total repression of its subjects. It stands over the entrance to the city’s oldest catacombs, which include Gom’s burial chamber. These can be toured for a pittance and will be of great interests to students of architecture and archaeology. The Torskani Distillery: The Torskani estate has produced the grapes, wine and brandy for centuries and their central distillery features a museum to that fame. The gratis samples make the content of the tour quite irrelevent. Mr. Clay’s: Three hundred years ago a golem walked into town with a sack of silver and set up a tavern. Three hundred years later the golem is still the best bartender in town. The outwardly modest establishment has been the epicenter of cocktail haute cuisine for centuries, and it is the best place in Wimbly to find epicures. The Forgery: This sprawling complex of smithies is mercifully downwind of the rest of the city, but the prodigious amount of smoke it belched out is still visible for miles. While most of it is given over to industrial and military use its jewelers are the best west of Solanya. The Piss and Vinegar: This inn has more charm than its vulgar name would suggest. It is a sizeable brick and wood structure with two floors of tavern and four floors of inn, making it the second tallest building after the Imperial Tower. The bottom floor is a rowdy drinking house frequented by sailors, the second floor a quiet gambling room frequented by their officers. New Jerry’s: This venerable bar has a strange tradition - the first person who asks each day becomes the owner. There is a flat salary associated with the position which has never changed and is now ludicrously low (3 cp a day). As a result it has become a sort of open gentleman’s club, with wealthy patrons taking ownership of it and taking turns playing bartender, happily serving and mingling with any riff-raff who may come in. The prices keep most out but it is occasionally frequented by pirate captains and adventurers. ' ' Woblis: Population: 18,000, evenly human and halfling Woblis is a walled mill town wholly given over to the worship of St. Cuthbert. Its House of Grandees enforces the Holy Writ strictly, and as a result it is a perfectly safe and perfectly dull place for a visitor. There are markets, inns and a temple to St. Cuthbert with a token shrine of Bahamut within, and some big millwheels, and bastard guardsmen and that’s really all there is to say about a city where spitting in the street gets you a week in the stocks. The Temple of Olidammara: There is but one other thing to say about Woblis - by most ancient law the cult of the god of festivals and trickery is tolerated and protected where no other cult but Bahamut’s is. Their temple is the only enjoyable drinking house in town and is located beneath the stables of the riverside gate. A traveller must be prepared to spend lavishly and take many tricks in good nature to enjoy any fun in Woblis. ' ' Wacka: Population: 12,000, human, halfling, dwarf and orc This market town is reached by a half-mile canal off the tight bend of the river, and an elaborate network of canals serve in place of major roads for Wacka. Dwarves from Deepdelve trade here for grain and meat, and so the town is relatively awash in fine dwarven crafts. Sundershield Puppets &c.: This is the greatest toy shop east of Chasm City. The Sundershield clan have been master toymakers and mechanics for generations and their shop in Wacka is built deep down within the earth, the rest of the area’s topsoil having risen several feet since its construction. The Square Man: If dwarven spirits are your desire this is your destination. An ingenious pneumatic system brings chilled ales up from casks stored deep below and liquors down from attic storage at ideal warmth. ' ' Deepdelve: Population: 2,200,000, mostly dwarf, minority of gnomes and halflings This is the only mountain dwarf city openly accessible to outsiders. About a quarter of the city is carved into the side of the mountain with three fourths within. The turf-and-wood public houses outside in the trading quarter are fine and inexpensive lodging for those not seeking to embark into the dwarven city. Note that while listed here this city is naturall outside the authority of the Empire, but is in friendship to it. The laws are very similar and respectable citizens should have no trouble adapting so long as they are aware of the ritual restrictions around dwarven religious complexes. The Deep Queen Mavelka has reigned here since 45 B.A., a relatively young and untested monarch by mountain dwarf standards. The Mess Hall: “To feast like a dwarf” is a colloquialism for good reason, and a visit to Deepdelve an educational opportunity. Be prepared to be challenged to drinking contests and mocked for your small stomach and weak bladder frequently, and know it is all in good cheer and is not to be taken seriously. Remember the other colloquialism: “like brawling with a drunken dwarf”. The Deep Queen’s Court: Mavelka is the first Deep Monarch to hold courts open to members of the surface public in a milennium, since Deep King Bombrosh Manlover. Dwarven ceremonial is interesting to anthropologists to be sure, but most travellers will find the complimentary liquor and “snacks” (full meals by any other folk’s standard) of greater interest. Dwarven cuisine beyond bar food is otherwise impossible to come by for an outsider who is not a dwarf-friend. The Lavaforge: This is only called “the” lavaforge because it is the only one easily accessible by outsiders. Every dwarven city by definition has a lavaforge. This one is reputedly only a mediocre example of one, which makes one wonder just how others could be more wondrous. Great canals and vats of lava are moved with clockwork precision in a dance that any ballet connosieur would find exquisite. It is certainly worth getting your stockings grimy to see. The Trophy Hall: Due to its position at the surface Deepdelve was the site of innumerable battles and origin of victorious dwarven armies which returned with loot and tales of heroism. This is not a museum in the typical sense with a fee for entry. One must request a dwarf show one the exploits of their ancestors. Luckily for the traveller this is a favorite activity of Deepdelve dwarves, and in the antechamber one may find dozens of retirees happy to spend their days storytelling, bragging and arguing with their companions as they lead tourists along the galleries. ' ' Corbex: Population: 32,000, mostly human and halfling Corbex, the City of Crows, lives up to its name. Its ancient cemeteries and street theaters are always host to murders of crows. Despite this eerie aspect it is still an active port town, which brings some level of activity even in the dead of the misty night. Here is where Zax Bahamut-Blessed was crowned by the priests of the righteous gods and they swore their friendship to Bahamut. The event is commemorated with a statue taller than any city building in the largest market square; it is a painted stone statue of Dragonborn make and dates to just decades after the event it depicts. Its magical paints have resisted fading over the last century, depicting vividly Zax on both knees with a small avatar of Bahamut wrapped about his neck and shoulders as stylized representations of the gods crown him. Dragonborn pilgrims frequent this site and you will find them locquatious about its significance and history. The Zoo: This grand menagerie was founded in the wake of the sun elves fleeing the Underdark invasion of their home continent, and its elegant stone arches predate everything else in the city by almost a milennium. It has specimens of domesticated elven beasts descended from original populations evacuated from their homeland, as well as exotic animals from all around the known world and a few from the planes themselves. The Zoo is run by the cult of the Elven goddess of the hunt and nature, Artemis-Diana-Lunariel. Those able to gain a recommendation may accompany them on hunting expeditions to capture more specimens for the Zoo, or prey for their resident carnivores, or on occasional to return beasts to their native wilds. There are also botanical and zoological lectures if one is inclined. Naturally for the city there is a large crow population with its own central exhibit. The Shrine Forum: surprising nobody at the center of this city is a shrine to a nameless crow goddess. People pay the strange and primeval monument little mind as they go about their business but travellers find it almost universally offputting. Its exact origins are a mystery. Birds, including the crows, do not perch upon it. Pantheon: The Corbex Pantheon is unique in its architecture, with flying buttresses and elegant stained glass windows. There are many fine idols of the gods here, but most notable among them is the statue of the goddess of death and unlife Wee-Jas, which is clearly not of sun elf origin but just as finely done and realistic. According to legend it was found in the earth when ground was first broken for the Pantheon, but other legends say it had a temple at the site of the Pantheon for centuries beforehand, and still others that it was stolen from the dogs themselves. ' ' Gomshire Population: 24,000, mostly orc, some human and halfling The birthplace of the legendary orc king Gom was originally named Longbeach for its unbroken white beach along the coast, which has drawn visitors in the summer months for centuries. The sprawling town rising above is centered around same hillfort where Gom’s remarkable life began. The town’s successive walls and public structures form a visible timeline and the visitor may veritably walk through the ages from center to edge. Historical festivals are frequent here, Gom’s long and active life providing many holidays to celebrate. Grandest are the week-long festivals around his birthday (early Autumn), his death day (late Spring), and his defeat of the Avatar of Gruumsh (mid-Winter). The rustic hospitality of country orcs may be wearisome but most will be able to endure a week of it. Notable Places: The Historical District: The center of the city is wholly given over to a great open-air museum within the painted stone walls of the ancient hillfort. There is no fee to wander about but you will be so beset by tour guides and will only find relief if you hire one of them who will keep the rest away, typically two copper an hour (as told from the sun dial surrounding the central statue of Gom). Gom’s Mattress: This is not one but public houses scattered throughout the city. All are well-appointed and reasonably priced but very traditional (which is to say rowdy) orcish inns. They seek to present the authentic orcish experience to tourists and do very well at it. Backley’s Refuge: This halfling-run establishment is nonetheless comfortable to anyone below seven feet in height. Its windowless outer walls are two feet thick and filled in with sand to muffle the considerable noise of the city. Rowdiness is not at all tolerated. This is the favored inn of those who value a good night’s sleep over broadened cultural horizons. Da Pit: This arena sunken into the base of the hill’s base is where Gom formally held the first ceremonial combats, which were adopted by surrounding peoples, corrupted by the bloodthirsty Dominion, and restored with enthusiasm by our Dragonborn benefactors. Gom’s Tomb: This wondrous mauseoleum is carved into the stone of the hill. It is the only known example of Dwarven artisans imitating the style of outsiders and worth seeing for that fact alone. Its interior is only opened during high holy days and the weeklong festivals. The Dwarven District: This neighborhood is a small hill that has been built up into a gargantuan brewery interconnected with subterranean housing. Here is personified the harmony that two otherwise opposite peoples have built over ale and axes. It also features a gymnasium with the largest indoor axe-throwing range in the Known World. ' ' Hambolin Population: 12,000 mostly halflings and some humans Hambolin is less of a town and more dozens of temple compounds squashed together into one valley. The town’s public life reflects this in every aspect: each temple runs a competing inn, a competing theater, competed together in public games, competes for dominance in local politics and even mint their own ducats. The Temple of Concord: This is the only building shared among all the cults, and where they bicker and vie for the favor of the area’s common people in frequent elections. Whichever cult has a plurality has authority over the decor and statuary of the central plaza out front which hosts Hambolin’s excellent market. Solarium of Pelor: This golden-domed temple is by far the most powerful in Hambolin and the one other temples tend to compete directly against the most. Gymnasium of Kord: The cult of Kord provides free public baths to Hambolin and often hosts competitions among the temples. They favor athletic ones, naturally, but are eager to sponsor any. Though not the most numerous or influential it must be said the cult of Kord has the most enthusiastic and devoted members in a town of religious obsessives. Church of St. Cuthbert: This temple’s complex is listed only to warn visitors not to bother with the area unless they wish the blandest and most begrudging form of hospitality imaginable. There is not even a public house here proper. Members of the cult will presumably be at home here. Great Park of Yondalla: This entirely halfling district holds one of the few non-residential shrines to the Halfling Great Mother Yondalla. The buildings are not comfortable for anybody above five foot but the outdoor parks are well worth wandering. The Holy House: This non-denominational public house is full of shrines to deities not represented in the city cults proper. ' ' Malmis Population: 39,000, mostly human and halfling and some sun elf This city feels like an oversized fishing village, and smells the same. Numerous temples and shrines to maritime gods fill its streets and the locals are deeply pious. The gods seem to have reciprocated as fishing here is plentiful and the weather mild. Raw fish is a specialty of this area’s cuisine, and many dishes feature a variety of seaweeds. The Broken Oar: Though situated near the waterfront this tavern is more along the lines of a fashionable seafood restaurant, but without the gouging prices. The blowfish is especially good but is rumored to kill one in a thousand eaters, but it has reputedly never happened here. Gorion’s Dive: This is a favored haunt of wealthier merchant captains. The basement is a fine gaming hall with great wagers changing hands, sometimes entire ships are won and lost here. The house has a number of gnome-crafted gambling machines that accept Malmitian ducats into slots and spin a wheel that determines if prizes are dispensed or not. Temple of Deep Sahelass: This sun elf temple was built in thanks for the safe voyage of refugees, some nine centuries ago when Malmis was a mere village. It is an elegant pavillion with tall thin arches and a fountain with waterfalls of seawater beside its steps. The Esoteric Order: This old cult meeting hall is carved from a single garngtuan slab of stone set in its place at some unknown date. Only the oldest families are allowed membership and entry. ' ' Locara: Population: 68,000, mostly human and sun elf The spires of Locara are visible for miles out to sea and are a welcome sight for any sea traveller. Most easily visible are the shining slender buildings of the Sun Elf District, surpassing all but a few of the human-wrought stone towers that fill up the rest of the city. It is a compact city situated within a sheltered cove, which makes for excellent defenses and docking. The city is not so inviting once one is among those towers - the shadowy streets are dark, full of the cold sea breeze and cold people. Pickpockets are notoriously bad here, as the twisting streets allow them to escape justice that much more easily. Sun Elf District: Built by refugees over the years of exodus as an addition upon the outside of the old Locaran walls, only a very lucky few will be allowed within the district. It is nonetheless wondrous to gaze upon from the outside, and one can walk the walls as long as they please for a guilder paid to the guards. The Old Town: The center of the town is bereft of the high towers that distinguish the rest, instead being a maze of ancient temples, cramped market squares and mansions of the city’s oldest families. A few modest parks provide some relief from the city’s cramped conditions. Temple of Corellon: This is the only major sun elf structure outside of their district, built as a gift by the grateful elves to share their god’s blessings. It is a common point of pilgrimage for bards and artists of all varieties and its clergy are happy to assist any respectful member of the public in worthy pursuits of the Elf Author. The Iounic University: This series of interlinked towers is the oldest Iounic University on the Continent, formed with a donation of property by a town grandee to what was until then an insignificant cult of librarians. The university library contains over ten thousand volumes, most of which are available to the public. Only a very few lectures are open the public, class size being an issue in such a cramped city. The Headless Fool: Despite the morbid name and shingle this inn is quite respectable and well-appointed. It is expensive but well worth it as a bastion against the unwelcoming air of the rest of the city. It is situated on the south side of the Iounic University campus. Grimaldo’s: If you are for some reason in desire of more of this city’s dubious hospitality this eatery offers a locquacious clientele and bartender. Do not be flippant for they can become irascible when they feel disprected and are fond of throwing knives. The Imperial Tower: As one would expect the Imperial Tower of a tower city is a sight to behold. Unlike the typical obelisk it is a tapering octagonal column with mountain dwarf style geometric designs carved into the marble that covers it, said to be carved by dwarven slaves or traitors, depending on the legend. It is now adorned with a dwarven style representation of Bahamut, a gift given out of respect to Zax by the Queen of Deepdelve following the liberation of Locara. The Demonic Cat: This public house is reputedly frequented by witches. The locals largely avoid it, making it a pleasant place for a wearied tourist. The old ladies who frequent it are at least not malevolent if they are indeed witches. Does excellent cakes. ' ' Cadastra Population: 34,000 mostly sun elf and human/halfling This is the oldest Sun Elven settlement on the continent. Originally a trading post it expanded into a secondary capital during their exodus. This is the only place on the Continent an outsider can freely experience sun elf society. It is a beautiful but the nonetheless melancholy place, full of memorials to their lost homeland. The Golden Chalice: This public house is often mistaken for a palace, situated in a formal garden with rescued sun elf statuary. It is expensive but entirely worth it. They do not take guilders. The Puzzling Box: The eponymous box sits on the bar, free for any patron to attempt to solve. It has gone eight centuries un-opened, since this humble tavern opened. It is reasonably priced and charming, and a rare example of old human architecture combined with sun elf flairs. Temple of Gadhelyn: This is the only known temple to the demigod of elven outlaws, founded to worship his aspect as an exile and wanderer. Despite the colorful legends surrounding Gadhelyn this is a somber temple that mostly deals with matters of death and legacies for the sun elves. Boccob’s Tower: This temple to the god of magic is, appropriately, also the leading arcane university on the Continent. Tuition is exorbitant but there is no finer institution. Public tours are conducted weekly and the elven murals within are worth the visit. ' ' Freedonia Population: 52,000, highly mixed composition This infamous city is the favored port of call for maritime freebooters of every stripe. You can find goblin pirates, elven buccaneers, and human imperial sailors all carousing in the same taverns and brothels. It is perhaps best known for being under the almost complete control of the Courtesan’s Guild, and for this reason is also given a miss by respectable travellers. If you are forced to spend a night ashore here there is only one place worthy of your coin: The Temple of Fharlaghan: This temple of the travelling god is the only place to find a bed where you will not be propositioned by a dozen prostitutes on the way to your room. It is a modest temple compared to its neighbors but the most spacious by far. ' ' Demnick Population: 133,000, mostly human and halfling Demnick is the largest imperial city outside of the Imperial City proper. Riverboats transporting cargo and travellers to and from the coastal port of Corbex. It has been the beneficiary of this position since its initial conquest by the Fethrix the Terrible in the earliest days of the Tiefling Dominion. The Temple of Liberation: Demnick was the epicenter of the slave trade under the Dominion. When Zax Bahamut-Blessed stormed the city in the first year of his Continental conquests they were aided by rioting slaves who threw open the gates of the gigantic slave warehouse that then dominated the center of the city. It was razed to the ground and then consecrated by Zax himself. His successor Muxug Bahamut-Guided constructed a unique place: the only Dragonborn-style temple on the Continent that hosts altars to gods of chaos. The Market Bridge: This is one of the engineering wonders of the Dominion. It is a bridge formed of concrete and set on perfect granite cubes sunk into the riverbed. It spans a full mile across the river, otherwise only crossable by ferry. It is fully a quarter-mile in width, and the buildings along its edges extend out yet further. You will find markets and homes on either side, and a strip of market stalls down the middle of its two lanes. Street peddling is forbidden to prevent impediment of traffic. The Screaming Dwarf: You will recognize this public house by the gigantic bronze face of the eponymous screaming dwarf on the side of the building. It is appropriately decorated with dwarfcraft furniture and statuary and serves up dwarven fare made by cooks overseen by a famed dwarven chef, Margo Mountainscaler, who ironically is a soft-spoken woman of genteel manners. ' ' Fennrie Population: 69,000, mostly human and halfling, small gnomish community Situated on the marshy northern side of the Sacred Lake is an idyllic city of marble basilicas and straight canals, a bastion of civilization in the midst of deepest wilderness. Centuries ago it was the largest of many rival city-states that fell to the wrath of the first Asmodean army. Like its neighbors it was razed and its population enslaved. Unlike its neighbors it was rebuilt by its enslaved population.